


Caught

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Face Slapping, M/M, Masturbation, Slapping, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Jun catches Ohno doing something he probably shouldn't be doing in Arashi's greenroom, and it doesn't take long for his boyfriend to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

After an Arashi ni Shiyagare filming, Jun couldn’t find his phone, so he headed back to Arashi’s greenroom to look for it. They had wrapped up filming a while before, and everyone went home or to their next job.  
The greenroom door was locked.  
_Staff must_ _’ ve locked it up for the day._  
Jun dug through his bag and pulled out his key, and unlocked the door. As he pushed the door open, the first odd thing that he noticed was that the lights were still on. The second thing he noticed was that Ohno was still in the room, and immediately after that he noticed that Ohno had his cock sticking out of his pants, and he was stroking it quickly as he panted and let out small moans.

“Oh. Uh... Hi. Jun.” Ohno said awkwardly.

_No fucking way. This cannot_ _be happening._

Jun’s brain froze for a good five seconds, staring at Ohno, who had also frozen, dick in hand, before he realized that he should probably leave.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. I’ll go now.”  
Ohno nodded, blushing in embarrassment.  
Just as Jun was about to close the door behind him, he realized that he kind of needed his phone to talk to his manager tomorrow morning.

“Sorry, but have you seen my phone? I really need it...”  
“Oh, don’t worry about it. I’ll help you look.”  
Jun reentered the room, to find that Ohno’s dick was still sticking out of his pants.  
_Well he isn_ _’ t exactly in a position to put it back in. It probably wouldn't even fit. _Jun thought while looking at Ohno’s long, thick rod... _Agh, dammit, not now! Ohno_ _’ s dating Nino!_

He averted his attention away from Ohno’s junk, (though he couldn’t help but sneak occasional glances) and focused on finding his phone. The two of them searched the entire room, before determining that his phone was not in the room. Ohno even called it, but there was no ring to be heard.

“I’m so, so, sorry. I guess it’s somewhere else. See you tomorrow.”  
“Jun, wait.”  
“Hm?” Jun wanted to get out of this awkward situation as fast as possible. He was trying to hide the bulge forming in his pants, and was failing to keep his eyes off of Ohno’s cock. And Ohno had noticed this.

“You’re hard.”  
“Oh, uhh, yeah...” Jun couldn’t find a way to respond to that. He desperately wanted to bolt out of the room as fast as possible, but for some reason his feet felt like they were stuck to the ground. He couldn’t bring himself to go.  
“Come here.”  
“Eh? But what about Nino?” Jun’s heart was pounding fast. He felt the blood rushing to his dick.  
“Nino won’t mind.” Ohno’s eyes were lusted over.

Jun’s brain was telling him to leave, to go far away from here, and he even contemplated telling Nino that his boyfriend was going to cheat on him. But his dick was telling him to stay. Ohno was hot and he wanted him. This might be the only chance Jun got.

Jun walked over to where Ohno was sitting on the couch.  
“Can... Can I kiss you?”  
Ohno hummed in approval. Jun leaned down and kissed Ohno gently as Ohno took Jun’s erection out of his pants. Jun climbed on top of Ohno and began to rub their cocks together, moaning as he increased the pace, squeezing their erections together.

This went on for a while longer, until Ohno wanted more.  
“Jun, fuck me.”  
Jun’s eyes widened.  
“Is that really okay?”  
“Yes, _please_ Jun.”  
Jun couldn’t find it in him to say no. _Since when did I become this easy?_  
He quickly grabbed a condom out of his bag. He always had a few in his bag just in case.  But he didn’t have any lube. He looked over at Ohno, hopeful. Ohno pulled a packet out of his pocket.  
“In your pocket? Really?”  
“Kazu has a tendency to want to have sex wherever...”  
Kazu. Ohno’s boyfriend of many years now.  
“Are you sure Nino is okay with this?”  
“Yes, I’m positive. Now get over here and hurry up, will you?”

Jun walked over to Ohno and slicked his fingers with lube. He slid one digit inside Ohno, preparing him. One finger soon turned to two, then three, as Ohno begged for more and Jun grew impatient. He rolled the condom on and rubbed lube on his cock. He lined himself up with Ohno’s hole and pushed in slowly.  
“Ah, fuck!”  
Once Jun was completely buried inside Ohno, he pulled out about halfway and slammed back in again. Ohno was moaning and pleading for Jun to pick up the pace.

Jun was surprised. For how quiet Ohno was normally, he was quite loud during sex.

Jun began to thrust faster. It wasn’t long before they were both pretty close. Jun wrapped his hand around Ohno’s erection, and after a few strokes Ohno was coming. Jun’s orgasm soon followed, reaching his climax while calling out Ohno’s name.

 

After a minute, the air in the room got awkward. They quickly cleaned up and got dressed.

“Well uh... see you tomorrow then?”  
“Yeah. Good luck finding your phone.”  
_Oh, right. My phone is still missing._  
“Thanks.”

Jun found his phone in his car a few minutes later.

************************************************************************

 _I fucked up._ Jun realized as he was sitting on his couch at home. Jun was worried. The fact that he had sex with Ohno could very well lead to the end of Arashi. Well that might have been a bit of an exaggeration, but Jun was worried. This could screw up Ohno and Nino’s relationship. And Nino could become pissed with Jun. Which would result in the group’s dynamics being ruined and then... well actually, this could very well be the end.

If only Jun had realized that his phone was in his car. Or if he could have brought himself to say no to Ohno. But he hadn’t, and now he was pretty certain there would be a price to pay.

 

Later that night, Jun got a call from Nino.

 _Well this is it. I_ _’_ m fucked. Jun thought, as he picked up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun catches Ohno doing something he probably shouldn't be doing in Arashi's greenroom...

“Nino, we need to talk.”  
It was the evening after the incident with Jun. Ohno was feeling especially guilty of what he had done.  
“What is it?” Nino looked a bit worried.  
“I did something really bad today.”  
“What?”  
“...I had sex with Jun.”  
“You did what?!” Nino burst out laughing, tears filling his eyes.  
“Nino, it’s not funny! I feel really bad about it! I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have-“  
“Shut up. I’m not mad at all.” Nino laughed some more.  
“But we’ve been together for so long... and I’ve never slept with anyone else, I swear!”  
“Satoshi, it’s okay.”  
“Have you?”  
“Have I what?”  
“Slept with someone else.”  
“No, I haven’t.”  
“Kazuuuu!” Ohno wailed, tears streaming down his face. He started to cling on to his boyfriend.  
“Wait, what’s wrong now?”  
“You’ve been faithful to me all these years and I had to go and screw everything up!”  
“You haven’t screwed anything up.” Nino rubbed Ohno’s head. “I meant it when I said I wasn’t mad. It’s just Jun after all. I can’t be mad if you go for an Arashi member.”  
“You really aren’t mad?”  
“No.”  
“Not at all?”  
“Nope!”  
“You’re too good to me Kazu.”  
“Maybe so.” Nino chuckled, pulling Ohno in for a kiss.  
“How did this happen anyway? I want you to tell me all of the details.”  
“Oh, come on!” Ohno blushed in embarrassment.

 

“Why were you jerking off in the greenroom?” Nino chuckled.  
“I don’t know!”  
“You don't know?”  
“Well, we have both been busy filming for our movies lately, and I was horny.”  
“Yes, I understand why you masturbating, but why didn't you wait until you got home? You had no other work after.”  
“I honestly don’t know.”  
“Satoshi, what am I going to do with you?”  
“I’m sorry!”

“Anyway, the idea of Jun fucking you is really, really hot. So of course I don’t mind that it happened.”  
“Well most people would mind...”  
“I’m not like most people.”  
“I knew that already...” Ohno muttered.  
“How about we invite him over tomorrow?”  
“Jun? No way!”  
“Man, he was that bad? Arashi’s sex symbol...”  
“No, no, no. He wasn’t bad at all!”  
“So why don’t you want to have sex with him again? But this time it’ll be all three of us. Sounds fun, no?”  
Ohno had to admit that the idea of having a threesome with Nino and Jun was quite the turn on.  
“You aren’t doing this just for me, right?”  
“Hell no. If Jun’s willing to have sex with us, then I’m in.”  
Ohno chuckled.  
“Fine, invite him over.”

Nino had plans to fuck Ohno hard tonight, but first, he had a phone call to make.

************************************************************************

“Hello?” Jun felt like he was about to throw up as he picked up the phone.  
“Oh, hey Jun!”  
Nino sounds unexpectedly happy.  
“Look Nino, I’m so sorry-“  
“For what?”  
Was it possible that Nino didn’t know? Or did he really not care like Ohno said?  
“Oh, nothing. What’s up?”  
“I was just wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow after work.”  
What?! This was too strange. Nino rarely called Jun, and he certainly never invited him to his and Ohno’s apartment.  
“Why?”  
“Why? Because I want to hang out. Is that a problem?”  
“No, it’s not.”  
“So are you coming over?”  
“...Yeah, alright.”  
“Great! See you at work.”  
“Okay. Nino? Nino?!”  
He hung up. 

Jun sighed. What on earth did Nino want?

************************************************************************

The next night, Jun found himself driving to Ohno and Nino’s apartment, which he’d never been to before. He had no idea what was going to happen.  
Maybe Nino waited to yell at me until he could do it in person.  
But Nino’s tone on the phone didn’t reflect that of a person who just found out that their boyfriend cheated on them.

“Hey Jun! How’s it going?”  
“I’m alright.”  
“Satoshi, get your ass in here! Jun’s here!”  
So he is here.   
“Hi Jun.”  
“Hi.”  
The tension in the room was so thick that Jun felt like it was suffocating him.  
“Want some beer?”  
Drowning his anxiety in alcohol did sound appealing, but Jun knew better than to do that.  
“No thanks. I’ll have some water though.” His throat was feeling dry, and his stomach was acting up.  
“Sure.”

 

“So.”  
“Yes?”  
“Satoshi told me about your ‘encounter’ with him yesterday.”  
Jun’s heart started to race, and his whole body started to feel burning hot.  
“Jun, why do you think I had you come here?”  
A pause.  
“So that you can tell me that I’m an asshole. That what I did was unforgivable. That I am the scum of the Earth.”  
“Jun?”  
“What?”  
“You’re a fucking idiot.”  
“I know-“  
“To think that you can fuck my boyfriend-“  
“I know, I’m sor-“  
“Without letting me in on it too!”  
“Eh?”  
“I know I was working, but you couldn’t have even filmed it? Come on! I wish I could’ve seen that!”  
“Huh?”  
“I know he’s irresistible, but have some consideration for his boyfriend!”  
“Wha-“  
“Jun, get over here!”  
“Wait-“  
Nino pulled Jun by the front of his shirt. He slapped Jun across the face. Hard.  
“OW! What the fu-“  
“That was for leaving me out! Don't worry, Satoshi got his punishment last night.”  
Jun was speechless. What was even happening?  
“Jun.”  
“...Yeah...”  
“Have sex with us. That’s why you I called you here.”  
Jun’s eyes widened. He took a few steps backwards.  
“Seriously? You scare the shit out of me, then you slap me, and then you ask for sex?” Jun’s head was spinning.  
“Please?” Ohno pouted  
Jun couldn’t say no to the look in Ohno’s eyes.  
“Alright. I will.”  
Nino smirked.  
“Thanks, Jun!” Nino pulled Jun in for a rough kiss.

 

Of all of the things that could’ve happened on that night, Jun would have never predicted that he would find himself in bed with both Ohno and Nino.

Then again, this was Ohmiya that he was dealing with. He probably should’ve expected something strange.

************************************************************************

“Jun gets the middle.”  
“Obviously.”  
All three of them were in Ohno and Nino’s bed, naked. Jun noticed the marks from the punishment that Nino brought up earlier. There were bruises on Ohno’s ass, from being spanked. Jun had noticed similar marks on both Ohno and Nino over the years.

Ohno watched as Nino moved behind Jun, lube in hand.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Who, me?”  
“Yeah, you. Who said you get to top?”  
“I want to see Jun fuck you, silly. That’s the point of this.”   
“But Jun’s already fucked me! Shouldn’t it be your turn?”  
Nino’s mouth dropped open.  
“Are you kidding me Satoshi?”  
Both Jun and Ohno looked at him expectantly.  
“Ugh, fine! But next time, I will watch Jun fuck you. You hear me?”  
Next time.  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say hun.”  
Nino flipped Ohno off before lying down in front of Jun. Meanwhile, Jun heard Ohno squirt lube on his fingers behind him.  
Jun had never bottomed before. Though he had used a dildo on himself multiple times, and enjoyed it. But his pride always got in the way when he considered whether to let someone else top. But having Ohno top him didn’t bother him too much. Ohno was the leader of Arashi after all, and he was someone Jun looked up to for a long time. Jun was pretty certain he’d do anything Ohno told him to.  
Jun’s pride would’ve been destroyed if that brat Nino topped him.

Ohno slid a finger into Jun, who did the same to Nino. Jun was able to quickly prepare Nino enough. Ohno only had two fingers inside Jun by the time that Jun was rolling a condom on to fuck Nino.  
“Don’t bottom much, Jun?”  
“Not really, no.”  
“Of course not. Jun has too much pride to let that happen, right?”  
“Right, says the guy with no pride whatsoever.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“But he is right, I’m completely shameless.”  
That didn’t surprise Jun at all.

Jun slowly slid his cock inside of Nino.  
“You know, you don’t have to go so slow. As Satoshi kindly pointed out earlier, I do this a lot.”  
Jun responded to that with a particularly hard thrust.  
“Ah, FUCK!”

In the meantime, Ohno had rolled a condom on himself. He slowly pushed inside of Jun, who moaned loudly at the intrusion. Ohno smirked.  
Once Jun got more used to the feeling of Ohno inside of him, Ohno began to pick up the pace, and so did Jun, pounding into Nino hard.

Overwhelmed by the feeling of Nino around his cock and Ohno inside of him, Jun came first, letting out an embarrassing moan as he went limp in between the two of them. Ohno climaxed after a few more thrusts. Jun lazily stroked Nino’s dick until he came, spilling all over Jun’s stomach. Jun collapsed on top of Nino, and Ohno fell on him.

 

“You. Are. Too. Heavy.” Nino said, between breaths.  
“Sorry,” Ohno replied, before getting up and pulling out of Jun. Immediately after Jun pulled out and discarded his condom, along with Ohno, who did the same.

 

“Jun, you are welcome back here anytime.”  
“I think I’ll have to take you up on that offer.”


End file.
